


Dueling Grandpas

by klutzy_girl



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Jackson and Mitch might be a little too competitive when it comes to their grandson.





	Dueling Grandpas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Zoo nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Both Mitch and Jackson adored their grandson, Logan Maxwell, but they found themselves arguing over who was better at their new job. Jackson was trying to make up for missing so much of Sam’s life (mostly due to guilt) while Mitch wanted to make sure Logan had a good life, free of the drama that had plagued them for a decade. Unfortunately, it was hard to do so while the hybrids still roamed the Earth (although fertility had been restored, so that balanced things out a bit). “You need to give him up some time,” an amused Clem told her father when he refused to give the baby back to her.

“I will. Just leave us alone,” Mitch tried as he rocked Logan back and forth. 

Jackson joined them then, holding a bag. “I bought our grandson something!” he told them excitedly.

“More presents? You can’t buy his love, Jackson,” pointed out a concerned Mitch.

“Dad!” Clem hissed. He had pegged Jackson correctly but that didn’t mean her father should say something about it.

Mitch only shrugged as he reluctantly handed his grandson back.

“I’m going to ignore that,” Jackson said as he pulled a stuffed animal out of the bag. “Look at this, Logan!” he cooed.

Logan started babbling and only stared at the animal. “Thanks, Jackson.” Clem grinned at him as he set the toy down and opened his arms. She sighed and handed her son over to his grandfather.

Since Jackson was clearly going to be there for a while, Mitch went off in search of Jamie. Jamie saw the glare on his face and stifled laughter. “Jackson swooped in again?” she correctly guessed after they kissed.

Mitch nodded, glaring. “He’s always there! And I know and understand he’s suppressing all this guilt about Sam but he’s intruding on my time with Logan,” he complained.

“You need to learn how to share,” an amused Jamie replied, folding her arms.

“I don’t want to,” he whined. 

“Grow up, Mitch.” She and Tessa couldn’t take this competition anymore because it didn’t have to be one in the first place. Both of them had tried talking to their boyfriends but they were stubborn and refused to listen. Par for the course, actually.

“I don’t want to,” Mitch repeated.

Jamie groaned. “Ugh. Men. I hope Logan doesn’t learn anything from his grandfathers because they clearly don’t want to listen.”

“So he’ll listen to his grandma then. Win win!” Mitch replied.

She winced. “I’m still not used to that.” Clem started referring to her as Logan’s grandmother (she felt way too young to be a grandma) shortly after Abigail returned the baby, and unfortunately, it had stuck.

“You helped raise her and you’re a part of her family. Accept the fact that you’re a grandma,” he teased.

“You can’t make me,” Jamie joked back.

“I love you,” Mitch told her, catching her off guard.

“I love you, too. Now go out there and actually talk to Jackson,” she ordered.

“Fine.” Mitch rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room to find Jackson, Clem, and Logan. He wasn’t surprised to find Jackson still trying to make Logan laugh (and failing at it). Tessa had joined the group and was waiting for her boyfriend so they could grab something to eat. 

“Jackson, let’s go,” Tessa urged.

“Listen to her or otherwise, you’ll get in trouble.” Mitch couldn’t help it - after the fiasco of the past year, taking shots at Jackson was fun. Jamie and Jackson’s relationship hadn’t fully recovered yet so it confused him why his girlfriend wanted him to stop.

Jackson ignored Mitch as Tessa kissed him and then grabbed one of Logan’s hands. “You are so cute. And I know I say this every time but I can’t wait to have one of my own.”

Jackson flinched. “Soon,” he assured her. He wanted his relationship with Sam to be on solid ground first (which seemed like an impossible task) before broaching the subject of more children.

Tessa grimaced, the action caught only by Clem and Mitch, who exchanged alarmed glances. “Soon,” she echoed faintly.

Seems like soon was coming sooner than Jackson would have liked but neither of them said anything. “Mitch, you can have your turn now. Don’t forget I love you, Logan,” he said as he handed the baby over to his other grandfather.

Logan burst into tears and held his arms out for Clem. “Aw, my poor baby. Come here!” Clem picked him up and the baby immediately quieted.

Jackson snorted. “Seems like he didn’t want you.”

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Mitch semi-playfully threatened.

“No one is kicking anybody’s ass. I know this has been ongoing for months but fucking stop,” Clem ordered, sick of their shit. 

“What she said,” Sam said as he walked in.

“We’re not doing anything,” protested Jackson.

“Yeah, this is just a friendly rivalry.”

“You’re dragging Logan into the middle of your shit. You both love him equally so love him and move the fuck on.” Sam only shrugged when they all stared at him and then kissed his girlfriend and son.

“He’s right. I’m exhausted and have enough to deal with.” Clem yawned at the end of her sentence, thus proving her point.

“We will ground you both from seeing him if you don’t work your shit out,” Sam threatened.

Both Mitch and Jackson immediately started to protest. “We’re older than you!” Mitch tried.

“We live on a plane with him,” Jackson pointed out.

“We’ll find a place to live.” That was a lie but Clem didn’t want them to know this.

The two men turned to face each other. “Put aside our differences for the sake of our family? It’s probably best in the long run.” Jackson was willing to make the first step.

“Fine. But I’m still going to start shit occasionally. That’s just who am I.” Mitch hoped they’d all accepted it.

Jackson laughed. “Works for me.” 

Logan screamed and as a show of good faith, Jackson and Mitch played with him together. And Jamie didn’t complain for once when Clem referred to her as the baby’s grandma later. And they all pretended not to notice when Jackson’s hand stayed splayed on Tessa’s stomach for a while.


End file.
